


Is This Really the Last of Us?

by WeirdoFox



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoFox/pseuds/WeirdoFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After four years, Ellie and Joel lived in Tommy's camp. Everything has change for them. As Ellie and Joel finish one story, another one rises. Will their luck keep on going? Or will it run out and make them suffer for it?</p>
<p>Probably the worst summary ever, but I tried haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Four Years

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Last of Us. All rights are for the creators.

_**Is This Really the Last of**_   ** _Us?_**

**Four Years Later**

Ellie and Joel have been staying at Tommy's camp since they "left" the base of the Fireflies. News about Marlene's death spread like a wildflower, but Joel made sure Ellie did not hear any of it. He's afraid that Ellie would never talk to him again, run away, or worse. Turn herself in to the Fireflies. Joel cannot bare the thought of Ellie on a surgery table, only a white cloth, her head open and wide. Bleeding...

Joel shook his head and went back to work with the horses. He swore to himself that he will not think about it, as this made him feel hopeless and ill. He only felt that way tree times; wen his daughter, Sarah, got killed, when Tess told him she got bit, and when he saw Ellie on that table...

"Hey Joel!" a familiar voice called out, shaking him from this thoughts.

"Ellie! What are ya doing 'ere?" Ellie looked at him with her hands on her hips. Then that looked turned into a glare. She taps her foot and says,"Don't you remember? You promised to take me hunting today."

Joel's eyes widen and slams his hand on his forehead. He forgot about that. What he do? He promised Tommy that he'll take care of the horse all day today.

 

_Think Joel! Think!_ While he was thinking, Ellie got frustrated and poked Joel hard on his chest. "You forgot, didn't you Joel?" As she said that, her eyes shone of anger and sadness. She hoped that both of them will hang out together, but no. He forgot.  _He forgot._

Joel's mouth was shut and he looked down while mumbling a 'yes.' He felt ashamed to forget about their trip. He knew he had to make it up to her- one way or another.

"Damn it, Joel!" Ellie exclaimed and she started pacing back and forth. Other people from the camp looked at her, but quickly looked away, fearing tat she'll snap at them.

Ever since Joel and Ellie came back to Tommy's, Ellie has been... unstable. She knew Joel was hiding something from her about the Fireflies and Marlene. She didn't believe him when he told her about what happened. She hopes that one day he'll tell the truth, but she kinda doubts it. So, every time he lies to her, she become furious. Almost all her anger comes out at others. That's why no one likes being near her. Everyone respects Joel, but wishes he straighten that girl out, for their sake.

"Look Ellie. I'm sorry that I forgot. I'll make it up to you,' Joel please. He rarely does that, but he knew that he won't be forgive anytime soon.

And he was right.

"Fuck you Joel! This was the fifth time you forgot! Why do you forgot about our hunting trip, but remember doing this!?!" While Ellie was shouting at Joel with all she got, Maria was marching towards them fast, with a scowl on her face.

"What the hell is going on here!?!" Maria shouts. When she was near the two, she was a very red-faced Ellie and a tiresome Joel. Maria thought that these two will get along just fine, but from these last four years, she is doubting it.

When Ellie sees Maria, she growls and pushes Maria away from them. "It is none of your fucking business! Now leave us alone!!" Maria then glares and growls out," You better clam down, girl. You don't command me around. Now, tell me what's the problem here."

Joel finally spoke up and told her the situation. The Maria turned towards Ellie and said," Joel has a job here, Ellie. He does not have time to go hunting with you. Why don't go hang out with other teenage girls by the break ground. Maybe you'll entertain yourself with them."

Ellie scoffs and walks past Maria, bumping her shoulder as she does. "They don't understand me. They don't know what I been through." And with that, she left the scene.

As Maria watches her go, Joel sighed and said softly," I'm screwed..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Joel and two other men talk about another camp, Ellie listens in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, except the ones I made.

_Why am I even here?_

Ellie was laying on a blanket in her room, pondering where things have gone wrong? She always felt like she was bad luck, even with the immunity from those Infected.. People who she grew close to die while they are with her. Tess... Sam... Riley... Maybe even Joel if she wasn't careful.

_Why did we even come back here?_

She scowls and rolls onto her side, feeling anger and frustration building inside her. When Joel saw Tommy again, she knew that he will want to come back. At first, Ellie was excited to come back after they are done with the Fireflies. But something changed when Ellie asked Joel if everything he told her about the Fireflies are true. For some reason, she didn't believe him. She knew something was missing. Something was wrong.  _Something..._

**_Why?!_ **

Ellie slammed her hand on the ground and winced, pain shooting up her arm. She hissed and rolled back on her back. She looked up at the ceiling, sadly remembering everything she went through with Joel. She can't believe she survived, but with Joel she can. Even after four years, even with the tension between them with the Firefly mess, she knew she was safe. She respected Joel for protecting her. She even looked at him as a father she never had. She tells him everything that she that she is scared to tell anyone else. He gaved her confidence, something she rarely had now these days.

As she was getting up , she heard voices. Two of them she was familiar with.

"Are ya sure?" said a voice that sounded like Joel.

"Yes. We should strike now before they do. We can't risk anything right now. We finally have something here-"

"We do, but we cannot just storm over there and just attack them!" scold Tommy towards the man he interrupted. "They may have families, children-"

'We do too, Tommy!" said the male voice. " We have to defend our home! Also, they may have medicine, food, other supplies we may need. Come on Tom-"

"I said no, Jeff!" exclaimed Tommy. "End of discussion. I bet Joel agrees with me. Right Joel?"

"Yeah. However, we do need some supplies. Maybe we can meet a deal with them," said Joel.

_Is there really another camp near by?_  thought Ellie. Ellie never thought there will be another camp near theirs. She should know, she always goes out at night to just be herself. Escaping the judgmental eyes and that tension with Joel. 

As Ellie carefully leans against the door to hear more, she thought  _If there really is another camp, then how did I miss it?_

"Alright, I'll go talk to Maria about meeting up with these other people. She'll probably not be happy about it, but she'll agree," said Tommy.

"I bet this won't work. They'll kill us," Said the voice now know as Jeff.

"We won't know until we find out, huh?" replied Joel, his voice becoming softer.

Then Ellie heard footsteps becoming quiet. When she didn't hear any more footsteps, she stepped our of her room. Ellie stared at the path the men walked towards. She turned to the opposite side and found a piece of paper that is folded lying on the floor. Ellie grabbed the piece of paper and opened it up. She then saw a map drawn out on it, leading towards the camp that Joel and the others were talking about. But what really caught her eye were two words written below the map.

**Alexandra Cannibal**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this new chapter. If not, all well! Leave a comment about anything!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School sucks. I hate it. All well, at least in my spare time I worked on this.

 

           As she waited for the night to come, she pondered what the two words meant. Obviously, Alexandra is a name, but what about Cannibal? Is this Alexandra person a cannibal? Is her whole group a bunch of cannibals? If so, why did Joel defend them? They should not be close to that camp. They could steal their people people and eat them.

_I'll find out tonight,_ thought Ellie, _if they are really dangerous._

* * *

 

 

Night has fallen. Everyone has fallen asleep, expect a few men who were keeping watch. Ellie, however, knew how to get pass them without getting caught. Before she went out of the barriers of her safety,she grabbed some dark clothes of hers. It was a dark blue hoodie that is barely clean, some ripped black jeans, and black shoes that are converse. Just in case of an emergency, she has her backpack with all of her supplies. She also carried a few extra ammo for her gun.

_Alright,_ Ellie thought as she got all her stuff together. _Time to go._

      Ellie quietly got out of her room, looking around if anyone was near by. As she saw the coast was clear, she walked down one way of the hallway, making sure to be as quiet as possible. As she was getting closer to the exit, she heard voices. Ellie looked around, thinking were to hide. She finally found a spot, a room with no on in it. She quickly went inside, the voices getting closer and closer, until they stopped right in front of her door.

    "- is so stupid. We should be out there, finding them, and ending them," the voice, which sounded like Jeff, said.

    "Yeah, but you know what Maria said. We'll definitely get our asses kicked if we disobey her."

    "And? If she wants to protect our people then she should go out there and kill them?" Jeff hisses.

    As Ellie peeked through an opening in the door, she sees Jeff glaring at a man. The man, however, looked funny. He has an eye-patch over is right eye.  _He needs more than just an eye-patch_ , Ellie thought. The man's whole right face was messed up. She concluded it was probably a beating he had suffered a long time ago before coming here.

     "Look, I agree with you Jeff, but don't you think that maybe Maria has a plan? She wouldn't just agree with that idea Joel came up with."

    "Fine! But if this plan goes downhill, we have to make a vote of another leader. Maria has been making too many decisions without our consent. Besides, we all know who would make a better leader," said Jeff with a smirk.

    "Yeah, Joel. He is a lot more resourceful and strong-headed about these stuff," said the man, smiling crookedly.

    "No, you idiot! Me!" exclaimed Jeff as he is storming away.

    "Oh...." The man then followed behind him, leaving Ellie alone to ponder and think.

    As Ellie thought, more questions formed. Will there be a riot in camp? Who are the enemies? Who are the allies? Should she tell Joel and the others? But the most important questions is...

_Who should I trust anymore?_

   Ellie shakes these thoughts out of her head, concentrating on the task on hand. She then quickly slides out of the door and made her way to the exit. Then she went towards the the outside gates, avoiding being detected. When she made it out, she walks out a few feet away from her home before turning around and looking at it. She looks at it for five minutes.

_This is not my home. I am just an outcast here. Wish i didn't have a lot of trust issues. I don't belong here._

  She takes out the map of the newly discovered camp and starts walking in the direction the map tells her.

   "Maybe," she mumbles,"I'll find something there. I'm sorry Joel... I have to do this."

   As she leaves the home where everyone shuns her, she begins a new a new life, hoping it'll be much better than the one she had before.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Leave any comments. They help me with this story and such. If I made any mistakes, please tell me. I will try to be suspense and detailed, but I won't make any promises.


End file.
